¿Celibato?
by The Emptiness
Summary: quien lo diria que con una sola palabra, Kid y Black Star puedieran adivinar lo   qeu hizo Soul con Maka la noche de la fiesta en un dia cualquiera de verano en donde se revelaron algunas "cosas"-pasen plizzz!


**Hi!**

Aqui traigo un one-shottt de esta palibrita muy especial xd!

espero qe les gusto nya~

Soul eater no me pertence

* * *

><p><strong>¿Celibato?<strong>

_**Soul eater**_

_**One-shot**_

_Verano, bendito, bendito Verano__…._

Eso era lo que tenían en mente nuestro favorito trío de idiotas, quienes iban caminando por las desérticas calles de Death City en un día literalmente para deshidratarse.

De no ser por la bolita azul con pies que iba caminando aquel vacío existencial seria total –Gracias Black Star!

-...Si y te lo repito rayitas yo soy el chico mas BIG del mundo, que te quede claro eso-le repetía el chico peliazul

-Ugh...maldito mono me lo haz repetido en los malditos 20 asimétricos, además...NO ME LLAME RAYITAS! Por cierto, ese premio te lo dio Tsubaki por dos razones: numero uno tu eres su técnico y dos era Tu cumpleaños! Y si no es obvio se lo gano en la feria de la semana pasada cuando fuimos a la playa, idiota!

-Si, si, lo que digas rayas-dijo Black Star mientras miraba al lado y veía a su viejo medio ido-...oe Soul...-dijo Black Star llamando la atención de su amigo quien estaba "perdido" en el dia-Soul-volvió a insistir- QUE TE HABLO HOMBRE!-le pego una cachetada despertando al albino

-Y A TI QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA!...-grito muy enojado Soul-COMO QUE ME VUELVAS A GOLPEAR JURO QUE TE DEJO IMPOTENTE!-dijo Soul asustando un poco a Kid

-Y-ya Soul r-relájate-miro para el lado- creo que se me esta pegando lo de Chrona

-Y demasiado-dijo Black Star

-Y que, que necesitas?-pregunto Soul aun medio molesto con Black

-Nada-dijo el- solo quería que tomaras en cuenta mi grandiosidad! Nyajanyjanayaja!-gritaba el peliazul

Los dos chicos suspiraron mientras oían la risa estridente de su amigo...

-Oye, recuerdan que la semana pasada fuimos a la playa no?-pregunto Black

-Claro fue muy _Cool~ ese dia_-dijo Soul con un tono de voz que los otros dos no fueron capaces de identificar, mientras sus ojos comenzaban a tener un extraño brillo ya el que el estaba recordando ciertas _Cosas,_ algo que los demás no estaban enterados

-Pero bueno ese fue un muy simétrico dia-dijo el pelinegro

-Si!-asintió Black- y con un irresistible desfile de colores en dos piezas

-Que?-preguntaron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo

-Bikinis, bikinis...-respondió el aludido-pero lo que mas hay que destacar es la sorpresa que nos dio Maka con ese Bikini negro ha! Con esas formas...me emociono

_Formas?-_pensó Soul muy celoso

-Pero bueno ustedes no me van a entender chicos _célibes-_dijo el peliazul con autosuficiencia

-Al menos sabes lo que significa ser célibe?-pregunto burlón Kid

-Claro! Son los idiotas que aun no se tiran a una mujer-dijo Black Star indicándolos- como ustedes

-Siento discrepar contigo mi buen amigo-dijo Soul mientras le ponía una palma en el hombro-acepto el hecho de que sepas lo que significa cebiles o que sepas el concepto de celibato, pero lamento decirte que yo ya no sigo esa línea-dijo Soul con una media sonrisa.

-Que quieres decir?-pregunto Kid interesado

-Recuerdan el dia en que Maka nos mostró su "sorpresa"-pregunto el chico mientras los otros dos asentían-pues bien ese dia Maka y yo no fuimos a la fiesta por que nos la pasamos encerrados en aquel cuarto durante toda la noche, haciendo algunas _cosas_, mis queridos amigos-dijo un Soul sonriente mientras se iba en dirección a buscar a su técnico- bien, me largo-dicho esto comenzó a caminar con las manos en los bolsillos mientras dejaba a sus amigos con la mandíbula desencajada.

-QUE!-fue lo único que escucho el albino solo para reír burlonamente

* * *

><p>-Y de que tanto hablan tú y los chicos-pregunto la rubia mientras caminaba al lado de Soul sujetando su brazo<p>

-De algunas cosas, Maka –dijo Soul-como del celibato

-El celibato?-preguntó interesada la rubia

-Si les conté que yo ya no cumplía con esa regla-dijo Soul mientras ensanchaba su sonrisa al ver la cara de terror que empezaba a poner su técnico

-Soul no les habrás contado lo que sucedió en esa habitación, cierto?-preguntó Maka aterrada ante la idea de que si lo hace, no faltarán ni 5 minutos antes de Liz viniera donde ella a atormentarla con preguntas y todo eso.

-Claro que si, Maka-respondió el albino-pero los detalles de aquella noche me los deje para mi...y de las siguientes después de ella-dicho esto la tomo de la cintura y la beso pasionalmente mientras la chica le respondía.

_Verano, Inolvidable, Inolvidable, Verano..._

_**Fin?**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review?<br>**_


End file.
